


Sleeping In

by PirateTucker



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy times, M/M, NOT SAD, Thilbo, at all, bilbo baggins - Freeform, thorin oakenshield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateTucker/pseuds/PirateTucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo takes a longer nap than he anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping In

Bilbo made his way into the bed chamber that him and Thorin shared, he sighed as he pulled at the decorated clothes made especially for his fit. Thorin had appointed him as a ambassador for Erebor, he mostly dealt wit the elves. Since it was hard to locate a Dwarf that would willingly meet with an Elf from Mirkwood, they felt it best to rely on their Hobbit. Bilbo of course didn't mind, it gave him a purpose to be out here with Thorin.

After the Battle of Five armies, Thorin had come to his senses and begged their burglar for his forgiveness, he didn't want to lose him. It had taken a while, but Thorin finally admitted to his personal feelings towards the Hobbit.Bilbo had never been happier when he grabbed Thorin by the furs of his coat and pulled him in crushing their lips together in desperate need.

At the moment though, Bilbo had finished his duties for the day and was glad to finally get some rest before dinner, it couldn't hurt to take a short nap. He laid down in the bed and let his eyes close easily slipping into an instant sleep.

He awoke to a low chuckle as he blinked trying to wake himself up. "mmm," he stretched himself out and found Thorin laid out next to him, "Is it time for dinner?"

This caused another chuckle to escape thorin's lips, "Bilbo, do you not know what time it is?" He reached out and ran his fingers through his curls.

"um... is it after dinner?" Bilbo asked confused before letting out a yawn.

"It's nearly lunch Bilbo," Thorin wore an amused grin as he watched the hobbit's face slowly slip into one of horror.

"W-what!?" He sat up quick regretting it instantly feeling slightly dizzy from the position change that he fell back, "You mean to tell me I slept through dinner and breakfast!?"

"and second breakfast," Thorin tease reaching out once more to play with the beads on Bilbo's hair. "I didn't have the heart to wake you up."

"I... I didn't realize how tired I was...," Bilbo sighed and rubbed at his eyes, "I suppose I should head into work.."

"You're off today," Thorin smiled, "As am I."

"W-what?! How does a King take off for a day?! Whose going to meet with the representative from lake town today?!" Bilbo's eyes went wide.

"Don't worry about it, my nephews need to get out into the field anyway," Thorin laid back against the bed pulling Bilbo into his arms.

"But are they even ready for this burden? They still have a lot to learn!" Bilbo couldn't understand how Thorin could be so calm while his little devils of nephews were out possibly turning the kingdom upside down!

"Don't worry, I have Balin watching over Fili, and Dwalin watching over Kili," Thorin kissed at Bilbo's forehead, "It has been a while since we've had extended time together and after watching you miss dinner last night, I figured it was about time for a break." Thorin smiled rubbing circles into his back. "We have a whole three days to ourselves."

Bilbo was pleasantly surprised by this, "Y-you really did that? Is the council okay with it?"

"They saw reason when I explained that my nephews needed some first hand experience without me breathing down their necks," Thorin grinned and kissed at Bilbo's neck.

"I can't believe you managed this," Bilbo couldn't help but laugh, "you're amazing my king."

"You're adorable my dear consort," Thorin smiled cupping his cheek, "I felt that since you have been so tired lately, it would be best to give you a rest, Kili can take over for you."

"Oh, I do hope that he doesn't make things work," Bilbo felt a bit nervous knowing that Kili would be the one meeting with the representatives of lake town, "I do hope that Dwalin can keep that boy in check."

"He will, I told Kili that if I hear anything bad from Dwalin that there would be consequences," Thorin kissed Bilbo's forehead, "I don't want him to ruin the reputation that you set up for us, which you've done a great job of by the way."

"Now you're just sucking up!" Bilbo teased pushing at his arm lightly smiling, "Fine I will accept this time off, I suppose I need it. Mind if we call for some food? I am starving."

"Of course my love," Thorin grinned getting up from the bed and moving to the door way to talk to the guard outside of the door.

Bilbo sat up and let out a long yawn, he watched Thorin speak to the guard outside of the door and smiled to himself, this life was perfect.


End file.
